


show the way so we can see

by DesertLily



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hadestown Fusion, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Eurydice!Tim, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Getting Together, Ghost Gerard Keay, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Hadestown, Inspired by Orpheus and Eurydice (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Marriage Proposal, Mentioned Not-Them Sasha James, Orpheus!Sasha, POV Sasha James, The Beholding Fear Domain (The Magnus Archives), The Magnus Institute (The Magnus Archives), They/Them Pronouns for Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28745877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertLily/pseuds/DesertLily
Summary: On the road to Hell, there was an instituteAnd a poor girl working on a songOne the road to Hell, there was an instituteAnd a young man hungry for revengeOrTimSasha Hadestown AU
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Peter Lukas, Georgie Barker/Melanie King, Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Melanie King & Tim Stoker, Sasha James & Gerard Keay, Sasha James/Tim Stoker
Kudos: 8





	show the way so we can see

**Author's Note:**

> Couldn't stop thinking about this AU tbh. Can't stop thinking about what Hadestown would be like with a hapy ending either. I know this AU probably fits JonMartin better but I have Orpheus!Sasha brainrot.

It was a world of gods and men and  _ men that thought they were gods _ . It was a world built on fear in its every instance. Though, there were fourteen in particular that ruled down as gods; their avatars and creatures divided the land below into their own domains. These avatars built up their kingdoms of control until there was practically nothing but the domains. What remained between domains were small cities - towns, really - that built themselves up into something of substance. They survived and tried to hold on to what good was left of the world. 

It was in one of these towns that Sasha James had spent her entire life. Once, the town had been called London but that name had long since gone out of use. It wasn’t as if they needed it anymore. It wasn’t as if she ever needed it. See, Sasha was a musician. Her songs held hope and seemed to push back the fears for a time. Every note held something that she couldn’t quite explain. She just knew that there was something  _ more _ as she strummed each string on her guitar or pressed down on the keys of her calliope, on the rare occasion that she played it. 

But Sasha wanted so much more than to just feel fearless. She wanted to find moments of real happiness and joy, or even fall in love. Perhaps her dreams of love were romanticised a bit too much, but in a world like this....To view positivity in any other way was foolish. You had to make it out to be something big and grand to make it last and treasure it. So she wove love stories into her music. Some were made up, some were from tales others had told her, and some...some were inspired by the people around her. But none were about herself. Because Sasha James had yet to fall in love. Her songs brought satisfaction to those around her but it felt enough. 

That was until someone new came into town. 

The remnants of London remained besides the Magnus Institute, a domain ruled by two entities. Beholding and Lonely. Bouchard and Lukas. The name Lukas had always been there, but it had never always been Bouchard. It had been so many names before that; Wright and  _ Magnus _ being amongst them. All claimed to be different men but all held the same wicked pair of eyes. Not that anyone would dare voice such speculations. None of them had a death wish that big. But both Bouchard and Lukas ruled with iron hands. Those that entered the Magnus Institute were rarely seen again. Those that gave in to its promises were as good as lost. 

The Magnus Institute wasn’t somewhere Sasha ever considered stepping foot inside. She had lost friends to it before time and time again. Jon had been tempted away to a high position at the Institute; the illusion of significance. And like always, wherever Jon went, Martin followed. She remembered the look of determination on Jon’s face when they had informed her that they were leaving and promised they wouldn’t let the Institute corrupt them. Gerry had later let her know that Jon had grown to play the role of Archivist well, but they had forgotten how to play the role of Jonathan Sims along the way. 

Gerard Keay was...an oddity. Not quite alive, not quite dead. The reasons he stuck around were his own and he had never bothered to share them with Sasha. But he could come between the Institute and London, drifting between the two without consequence. He had taken a liking to Sasha the first time he heard her play. Gerry had told her that it reminded him of how the world used to be before it was corrupted by fear. So the two had formed a fragile friendship. 

It was Gerry that pointed out the newcomer to her. Sasha had finished playing at the shitty local pub for the night, sitting on a bar stool as she furiously worked away at her song - the one that could push back fear. Because whilst she had its start, Sasha could never quite work out its end. “Well, that’s not a sight you see every day.” Gerry’s voice was enough to get Sasha to look up and it was as if time had stood still. 

The man that had walked into the pub looked unlike anyone else she had ever met before. He was from out of town, somehow managing to find his way between domains. Sasha watched as he ordered himself something to drink. It wasn’t the fact he was from out of town or the fact that he was far too pretty that caught her attention. It was his eyes. There was so much emotion hidden in them; so many stories that Sasha wished she could learn. It was practically love at first sight. She moved to stand up, only pausing when Gerry pressed his hand against her arm. 

“...Just don’t come off too strong.” 

A wide grin spread onto Sasha’s face as she made her way across the bar, sitting down besides him. “Come home with me.” Her voice made it very adamant that she wasn’t quite asking a question. It was a demand. Sasha set her guitar down on top of the table. 

To his credit, the man looked more bemused than anything. “And who exactly are you?” His fierce eyes were now focused on her and Sasha’s heart skipped a beat. She had never felt so much, so intensely, and so quickly. There was something about him that just...called to her. 

“I’m Sasha” She offered her hand to him, unable to stop herself from grinning when he pressed a kiss to it instead of shaking it. “The woman that’s going to fall in love with you.” Let it never be said that she wasn’t straightforward. Besides, what was the point in dancing around her words with dishonesty? 

He laughed, glancing around. “Is she always like this?” Sasha couldn’t stop herself from huffing as she watched Gerry give an enthusiastic nod. Honestly! She really wasn’t that bad. “...I’m Tim.” He hesitated as he gave her his name, sipping at whatever poison he’d chosen to drink that night. 

“Tim.” She repeated the name with a slight hum. It suited him. “So?” Sasha raised an eyebrow at him. 

“So...Give me a reason to let you take me home. What makes you different from everyone else around here?” His eyes fell on her guitar. “I’ve met a lot of people. A lot of wannabe musicians too. Never anything new.” 

“And how many of them can repel fear?” It seemed Gerry had decided that he was eager to interrupt. “Because I can assure you that Sasha James can.” He looked at her expectantly. Acting on instinct, Sasha pulled her guitar just that little bit closer - as good as hugging it against herself. 

Tim went quiet at that, watching her with a look of doubt. Well, she couldn’t blame him for that. It was a tall claim and one that carried far too much weight for her liking. “You’re really saying your music can repel fear?” She nodded. “Prove it.” 

“What?” 

He rolled his eyes slightly. “You want to take me home? Play me the song.” 

“It...it isn’t finished yet.” Sasha looked something akin to bashful at that. There was something unsatisfying about playing an unfinished song; showing the world something before she had managed to perfect it entirely. 

Tim shrugged. “Play it anyways.” 

So, despite wanting to do just about anything else, Sasha picked up her guitar and began to play. The song didn’t hold any lyrics, just vocalised melodies. It was as she played that she felt it. The air around them seemed to lose its chill as calm brushed through the room. For one beautiful moment, there was no fear. There was peace. 

Tim came home with her after that and he didn’t leave. He’d told her once that he didn’t have a habit of sticking around for too long but something about her made him want to stay. Times were harsh and getting harsher but they had each other. As long as Sasha had Tim, and Tim and Sasha then it would be enough. They’d be alright. They cuddled close to avoid the cold of the night. They rationed their food carefully to make sure it lasted. 

Then, it happened. 

The closest thing to good news you could get somewhere like London. 

Peter Lukas was leaving. 

It happened every year. For about six months, he was gone back to Moorland House; his family home. It was part of his service to the Lonely. For those six months, Peter would be completely alone and London was far better off for it. See, the Lonely’s influence followed Peter Lukas when he left. The icy chill it brought to London and the overwhelming lust for isolation were gone. The city felt warm and bearable again. It was easier to harvest food. It was easier to gather in public places. 

It was in this so-called summer that Sasha thrived. She had an audience she could captivate as she played. People laughed and smiled and  _ lived _ . There was still the overwhelming feeling of being watched but everyone felt lighter. This was the only relief they ever got and each one of them would treasure it deeply. But it had been growing shorter and shorter as the years passed. Peter Lukas left the Institute later and later, and Elias Bouchard always found a reason to drag him back too soon. The reprieve was always short lived. But she still treasured it and it seemed Tim did to. 

She would never forget the first time she heard Tim laugh - a real laugh; loud and genuine with no heaviness to it. It was to some bad joke Melanie had made in the height of summer. The laugh made Sasha look at Tim as if she were seeing him again for the first time. He looked more peaceful and calm than he had in a long time; he looked happy. Sasha found herself falling in love with him all over again. How could she not? 

Tim’s friendship with Melanie was an...odd one, but Sasha was glad he had it. She was glad he had somewhere other than her to hold on to. Melanie King was unique, in her own way. She was the only one to take the train down to the Institute and come back. Even if coming back had meant robbing herself of her sight; freeing herself of the Beholding’s embrace. It was on her return that she had met Georgie. The two were good together. Someone that could conquer fear alongside someone that couldn’t feel it. Especially as Georgie had already lost people to the Institute - they all had. After all, before Jon and Martin went hand in hand, it had been Jon and Georgie that had loved each other so dearly. But both Jon and Martin were long gone. 

Melanie never spoke of what she had seen inside the Institute and none of them had ever asked her. Whatever happened had shaken her entirely; it had changed her. Not that Sasha had known her much before, anyways. They’d been acquaintances at most. But Sasha still found herself missing who Melanie used to be and copying Tim in supporting who she now was. For as much as she attempted positivity, Sasha didn’t find herself with many friends excluding Gerry (and did a ghost really count?) but Melanie and Georgie...Melanie and Georgie became a regular feature in her life. She loved Tim and she had Melanie and Georgie as friends. 

For the first time in a long time, Sasha realised she wasn’t just surviving. 

She was living. 

She was truly living. 

It was in the heat of the summer that Tim opened up to her. It was a warm night and the two found themselves outside late; simply enjoying the star-filled sky and the warm air whilst it lasted. “...I never planned on staying.” Tim’s voice was quiet and uncertain; something she had never heard in his voice before. At least, not like this. Never like this. “I never stayed anywhere. Always travelling, looking for answers to questions I wasn’t even sure I wanted answers to.” He took her hand in his, lacing their fingers together. “I was running with no intentions of stopping back then. Until…” 

“Until what?” Sasha offered him a soft smile. For the months they had known and loved each other, he had never opened up about how he’d ended up in London or why he decided to stay. It was something Tim just brushed off if she ever tried to bring up so Sasha had long since stopped asking. She loved him enough to leave the topic alone. “Why...Why were you running, Tim?” 

He let out a laugh. “Until I met you. It’s cheesy and ridiculous but...you changed the way I see things, Sash. Reminded me that there’s something so much more than just anger and fear. There’s hope.” His eyes met hers. “There’s love. There’s you, Sasha James, and how could anyone run when they have you by their side?” Tim grew quiet for a moment, looking lost in his own thoughts. She didn’t interrupt the brief moment of silence, more than happy to just indulge in his words.  _ He loved her _ . Tim loved her and wanted to stay with her and there was  _ nothing _ else in the world that she could possibly want. “...The story about why I’m running isn’t a happy one. It’s probably not one worth telling, really.” 

Her smile twisted into a frown. “Please? I-I’m not going to hurt you or judge you. I promise.” She pulled her hand back from his, opting instead to wrap her arms tightly around him. “It’s not always good to keep everything to yourself.” 

He returned the hug almost instantly. His arms wrapped tightly around Sasha as if she were his anchor to reality. “I was looking for revenge.” He took a deep breath. “I used to have a little brother - Danny.  _ God _ , he was just so good and clever. Probably the smartest person I know. Well, second smartest.” Tim nudged her gently at that. “I adored him. But...We grew up in the Stranger’s domain and...and its followers are always looking for more sacrifices. Danny was in the wrong place at the wrong time and...and…” His voice cracked as the next words refused to leave his mouth. “I started travelling to try and find the Eye’s domain; to try and find a way to hurt Nikola Orsinov just like she hurt my brother.” 

“Tim…” She just pulled him as close as she could because what could she possibly say? ‘I’m sorry’ would be a terrible response. For once, the bard found herself lost for words. She just kept him close; letting him know that she was there and she wasn’t going to leave. She was certain about never leaving him. 

“So I reach the outskirts of the Eye’s domain and what do I find? I find you, Sasha, flirting with me on sight.” Tim looked at her with something akin to pure amazement. “For the first time, revenge didn’t matter to me. It’s still there deep down; that anger and want. But it’s secondary to everything I feel towards you. I...I’m happy and I can’t thank you enough for giving me something to be happy about.” 

She glanced up at him. “I can think of one way you can thank me.” That definitely got his attention. “I’ve been trying to save up for a ring. I’m not even halfway there yet but...marry me?” Tim’s kiss in response was more than enough of a ‘yes’ for her. 

And things were good for a while. 

Until Peter Lukas came back early. 

Sasha knew what was happening before anyone told her. The pure chill that filled the air was enough of an answer as any. It was enough for her to find herself close to the tube station, packed against everyone else as they waited for the man that would inevitably board the train. But he wasn’t there. They all waited but he never came to board the train and unease filled the crowd as they waited. 

That was when Sasha felt someone tug on her arm and glanced up to find a very startled Georgie. “He’s not leaving.” It took Sasha a few moments to take in her words. But that...that wasn’t right. Peter  _ always _ left. He was too devoted to the Lonely to stick around. “He’s in the city centre. Supposedly he’s waiting for his husband.” 

Elias only ever came to London for one reason;  _ Recruitment _ . It seemed as if the Institute was in need of new employees and the Lonely was hungry for more lost souls. It was nothing new but it was never any less unsettling. It never made her any less uneasy.But then it hit her.  _ She was supposed to be meeting Tim in the city centre _ . As if sensing her panic, Georgie moved to speak again. “Melanie’s with him. Neither Lukas or Bouchard have a chance at getting close to him. He-” 

She was cut off by the echo of Gerry’s voice. “Ladies, gentlemen, and gentlethems, may I present the admirable bastard himself; Elias Bouchard.” Sasha hadn’t even heard the train pull into the station but she did see the man that stepped out of it. To see Elias was to hate or fear him, and Sasha was a fan of the former. 

His suit was crisp and unwrinkled and there wasn’t so much as a hair out of place. Like a peacock flaunting its feathers, Elias began to walk over. “I would appreciate less sarcasm in future, Gerard. After all, I only ever come here to act in the best interest of London’s residents.” His eyes danced through the crowd, taking in the overwhelming fear there until they fell on Georgie and Sasha. She’d never thought to ask why but Georgie Barker was fearless of  _ everything _ and  _ everyone _ . And Sasha...Sasha had lost too many friends to the Institute and seen Melanie’s fate. Any possible fear was overwhelmed with hate. Elias’s eyes met her for far too long before he continued on his way. But the lingering feeling of being watched wouldn’t leave her until hours later. 

For whatever reason, neither Elias or Peter moved on. They lingered in London like a festering infection. The winter grew worse and worse with a cold like Sasha had never known before. It left her with one certainty; She needed to finish her song. If she could finish the song then she could push back the fear. She could push back their control. But devoting herself to songwriting didn’t bring money and in the midst of a hellish winter, no one had money to pay her to play. Tim worked but it barely ever brought in enough. The money she had been saving for their wedding rings quickly dwindled away. 

They ran out of firewood. 

But still Sasha worked. 

They ran out of fresh food. 

But still Sasha worked. 

They were running out of bread. 

But still Sasha worked. 

So engrossed in her desire to bring back the summer, Sasha barely noticed her own hunger and she certainly didn’t notice Tim’s. She waved off his worries by insisting that things would be fine when she finished her song. She didn’t notice when he was cold. She didn’t notice when he was hungry. She didn’t notice when Elias Bouchard made Tim an offer he was unable to refuse. 

Sasha only noticed he was gone when she realised how empty their home was; when she realised his voice and the sound of him simply moving around no longer filled it. It was just her alone. But worst of all? Sasha wasn’t sure as to how long she had been alone. She wasn’t sure how long she had spent lost in her song. But she was sure that she needed to find him; to apologise at the very least. 

She practically raced out of the door to begin her search - only stopping for a moment to pick up her guitar. Something deep down insisted that she would need it. Even if it had caused a divide between her and Tim, Sasha knew she couldn’t leave it behind. She wasn’t entirely sure  _ where _ she was running to until she found them. Georgie and Melanie looking just as cold and almost as miserable as everyone else. 

Georgie at least attempted to seem excited to see her. “Sasha!” The hug she gave in greeting was stiff but Sasha still savoured the brief moment of warmth it brought. “It’s been too long. Tim always mentions that you’re working away on your song. Though, I think we all hoped you were close to finishing it.” Sasha couldn’t help but feel slightly ashamed by the pointed look Georgie gave her. 

“Is Tim with you?” Melanie cut in before Sasha could respond. “He’s not been around for the last few days. I’m not worried. I just…” She took a deep breath. Sasha had a feeling Melanie was just as worried as she was. “Things should be slightly less shitty now Lukas and Bouchard are gone back with their latest batch of poor souls tempted by false ideals. Thought he might appreciate knowing - considering how much he’s been struggling recently.” 

Both Georgie and Melanie seemed...less than pleased to see her then. Not that Sasha could blame them. She’d probably be more than a little bit pissed off too. It was entirely justifiable. “I thought he might be with you. He’s...gone. I know it sounds awful and I’m an awful fiance, but I lost track of everything. I lost track of him.” Then a thought hit her. A thought that made her blood run cold. “...We were struggling to get by. He’s missing and Elias has taken his newest recruits back to the Institu-” 

Melanie cut her off quickly. “He wouldn’t! That’s absurd and you know it is, Sasha! Tim’s...Tim. He knows what it’s like there. He wouldn’t!” 

“He did.” Sasha used to find Gerry’s presence comforting but she was fairly certain that if he wasn’t a ghost, she would have killed him herself in that moment. “Hunger does the oddest things to a person. An offer of warmth. An offer of  _ knowledge _ . An offer of being able to provide for his poor fiance that lost herself in trying to finish an impossible song. How could anyone refuse?” 

It felt as if all the air had been knocked out of Sasha’s lungs. “But I...I did finish it! I finally finished it and things were going to be fine…” It felt impossible to wrap her head around. Tim was gone. He’d left. Just like Jon. Just like Martin. Just like Melanie once had. This...This had to be some kind of joke, right? But the look on Gerry’s face was nothing but serious. “I need to find him!” 

Gerry raised an eyebrow as his expression grew impassive. “But why? Surely you’ll just find another pretty muse to sing your songs to.” He snorted. “Someone who you’ll actually hear when they call your name.” He’d called to her. Tim had called to her and Sasha had refused to hear. 

Melanie seemed just as shocked as she was. “...He’s gone. He’s gone and he’ll lose himself just like the rest of them. There’s one way out and Tim isn’t going to take it. Not if he thinks he’s working to help you. At least, until he forgets you. Because we all do. We forget who we are and what we are. We lose ourselves.  _ And Tim had to just go and be a fucking idiot! _ ” Pure rage swam across her face. 

“I’ll find a way to bring him back! There...There has to be a way! I won’t just leave him in some kind of hell!” 

A loud and exaggerated sigh escaped Gerry. “...There’s another way in. A series of tunnels. Dark, damp, and dusty but also out of the Eye’s sight and away from the Lonely’s reach.  _ But _ it’s not an easy road to travel by.” 

Sasha didn’t care how hard it was. She didn’t care how long it would take. She’d find Tim. “Just tell me how to get there, Gerard!” It had been a long time since she had ever dared to use his full name. 

All at once, the ghost’s demeanor changed. He grew more tense and more cold. “It’s a straight path. But a long one. It’ll try to tempt you into getting lost. The Mother of Puppets has more than a few of her minions down there. Not to mention that Helen is looking for more residents for her corridors.” He wrinkled his nose. “Just...don’t stop walking until you get there. Don’t open any doors or go down any hallways. Don’t follow any voices.” He sighed.”There’ll be a lamp by a ladder next to a trap door at the very end. The trap door leads up to Jo-  _ The Archivist _ ’s office. From there, you’re on your own.” He reached for her arm. “But you don’t have to do this, Sasha. It’s dangerous.” 

“Of course I have to do it.” Sasha glanced at Georgie and Melanie. “Wait for me. I’ll bring him home.” After that, Gerry led her to the entrance of the tunnels. 

Then Sasha began to walk. 

She couldn’t say how long she walked for. She just knew she couldn’t stop. She knew she had to ignore the way the tunnels seemed to close tightly around her. She reminded her that the voices she heard calling weren’t ones she wanted to meet. She reminded herself not to give into curiosity; not to give in to the brightly coloured doors that continued to appear - especially when she caught sight of the long twisted fingers that began to creep out of one of them, followed by a woman’s voice insisting that she just wanted to help. Sasha had a feeling this was the so-called ‘Helen’ that Gerry had mentioned. 

“It’s such a long road to walk.” The woman’s voice made Sasha hesitate for just a moment, refusing to glance at the figure that had begun to walk besides her. “Honestly, I’m surprised you got this far on your own. How long have you been walking now? Hours? Days?  _ Weeks _ ?” Sasha hated that she didn’t have an answer to the question. “I could help, you know? Deliver you nice and safe to the Archivist. It’s been a while since I’ve visited the Archivist. I can imagine they’re quite lonely, or is that their boyfriend?” Every single thing about her laugh felt wrong. 

“Go away.” Sasha continued to look straight ahead. She continued to walk. “I don’t know who you are but I don’t want your help.” She was quick to insist. “I don’t need it.” Unfortunately, her words didn’t cause the woman to leave her alone. It caused her to laugh. 

“I’m not a who, dear. I’m a  _ what _ .” Sasha finally glanced at her. She looked like a woman but  _ wrong _ . She was slightly too tall; slightly too warped with long hands and even longer fingers that seemed to curl into uneven spirals. “And please. If I wanted to hurt you, you’d be dead by now or locked away. See, I’m a bit more ambitious than the others. I’m not some spider hiding in a web or dear Jane, lost with her worms and insisting she’s just waiting for the right time to strike. Most people call me Helen. Even if I’ve had more than a few names over the years.” 

Sasha decided not to ask her what she meant by that. She just wanted to be left alone; to get through the never-ending tunnels and find Tim. “You have no reason to help me.” She tightened her grip on her guitar. It wouldn’t be much of a weapon but it would do. 

Helen gave her a look that could only be described as condescending. “Because I’m not helping you. I daresay that your presence in the Institute would certainly disrupt things; cause a bit of chaos for Elias. Now  _ that _ I do want to assist in. It’s been a long time since I’ve had any sort of fun.” She hummed. “I couldn’t care less who you are or what reason you’re braving the tunnels for. But I do know how long the walk is going to be. And how much further can you really get alone?” Sasha stopped walking. “Now I’ve got your interest, haven’t I?” Helen held her hand out and for whatever reason, Sasha found herself taking it. Despite Gerry’s warning, she let herself be led into a hallway. 

To call the hallway 'disorientating’ would be an understatement. It was a swarm of ever-moving rainbows that seemed to go everywhere and nowhere at the same time. Doors lined the walls as the hallway seemed to break off in every single direction. It looked so easy to get lost. And from the sounds of echoing voices, there were more than a few lost souls. Still, Sasha didn’t let go of Helen’s hand as she was silently led further inside. Then the creature stopped in front of one of the doors. It wasn’t anything extraordinary. Just plain, wooden, and somewhat worn away. 

“Here we are.” Helen stepped inside, pulling Sasha with her. They stepped out into an office.  _ The Archivist’s Office _ . Sasha wasn’t sure  _ how _ she knew but something was insisting that yes, Helen really had helped her. “Archivist! Look! I’ve brought a gift for you!” That was when Sasha finally realised they weren’t alone in the room. There was someone slumped over a desk, going through paperwork as a tape recorder sat besides them. 

“I don’t have time for your games, Helen.” Sasha knew that voice. “I have work to- Sasha?!” All at once, Jon was on their feet and then she felt their arms wrap tightly around her. She didn’t hesitate before returning it. She hadn’t known what to expect but it certainly hadn’t been them. “What did you do?” 

Helen’s awful laugh filled the room once more. “I didn’t do anything. She was already heading through the tunnels. I just thought I’d offer a helping hand. Remind you that I really am more than just a nuisance.” She stepped back through her door, closing it loudly behind her. 

“...I didn’t think I’d see you again.” Because what else did you say to your best friend when they had abandoned you years ago? “God, Jon…” Sasha slowly pulled back from the hug. “...You look like shit.” To call them dishevelled would be an understatement. Jon had always been so particular about their performance but now...Now their hair was grown long and unruly, not to mention that they were practically drowning in the jumper they were wearing. Though, Sasha had a feeling she knew just exactly who the jumper belonged to. 

Jon’s laugh was nothing like Helen’s. It was soft and just seemed so  _ relieved _ as if it was the first time they’d laughed in years. “I suppose I do.” He moved to grab one of Sasha’s hands, holding it tightly in their own. “Can’t say this place allows for the best beauty regime. Doesn’t offer the best anything, actually.” They went quiet for a few moments, simply  _ staring _ as if they couldn’t quite believe she was there in front of them. “...But you’re not here to see me, are you?” 

“No.” Even if she had wanted to, Sasha found herself unable to lie to them.  _ Something _ pulled the truth out between her lips. “I’m here to bring Tim home. I...I can’t let him stay here. I can’t let myself drive him this far away.” She offered them a slightly apologetic look at that. “But I am happy to see you. So, so happy.  _ God _ , Jon! I didn’t think I’d see you again. Yet here you are.” Sasha squeezed his hand gently. “Helen said you were some kind of archivist here?” 

Jon made a loose gesture for her to sit in the chair across from their desk as they moved to sit behind it. “Not an archivist, Sasha.  _ The Archivist _ .” It was then that Sasha realised just how  _ tired _ Jon looked. They looked drained with a look of pure resignation. “An avatar of the Eye. I...I was tricked into it by Elias. I was given the promise of a steady pay and consistent work like everyone else but... I was given the job of Head Archivist. It’s my job to go through all the fears and statements down here; give them some sort of order. I didn’t realise they were changing me until it was too late.” Jon put their head in their hands as if the reality of the words only hit once they were spoken into existence. “I-I can sense fear, Sasha. I can feel it in people and I  _ want _ to cause it. I-I know things now that I probably shouldn't.  _ I know everything _ and it’s too much.” 

“What...What about Martin?” Because Sasha knew how blindly the two had loved each other when they left. Surely, they hadn’t changed that much. Surely, the Institute hadn’t taken that from them. “Is he alright? Does he help dealing with...everything?” 

A sad smile crossed their face. “Martin is Peter Lukas’s personal assistant.” The words sent an uncomfortable chill down her spine. “As I was tricked by the Eye, he’s forced to work for the Lonely. We still see each other, of course but never for long enough. Just fleeting moments or our hands will brush against each other or I’ll hear a whispered ‘I love you’ but...But they’ve been careful about letting us spend too much time together.” They closed their eyes for a brief moment. “I think it’s because we’re some awful parallel to Elias and Peter. They liked toying with us; putting me and Martin through another round of a cat and mouse name.” 

“Oh God…” Sasha couldn’t hide the look of shock that crossed her face. Jon had barely told her anything but each word still seemed to bring vivid imagery to her mind; showing her glimpses of each event as they had played out; showing her another kind of star-crossed love. But her and Tim wouldn’t be separated like that. “Jon, I’m so sorry. I-” 

The door to the office was shoved open. 

“Martin left another tape for you, boss. Same note as al-” Whatever words were going to be spoken died on Tim’s throat as he stared at Sasha and Sasha stared back. “It’s you.” 

She couldn’t stop herself from smiling as she got to her feet, quickly moving to close the distance between them. “It’s me.” She nodded slowly. 

“Sasha.” Nowhere felt as much like home as being held in Tim’s arms. For that brief and perfect moment, nothing else mattered. The Entities didn’t matter. The Institute didn’t matter. No one else mattered. It was just Tim and Sasha. “How…? You weren’t on the train. Please,  _ please _ tell me you didn’t get on the train.” His arms around her tightened. 

“Tim…” She shook her head gently, unable to stop smiling. “I didn’t take the train. I walked. Gerry showed me the way; showed me to the tunnels. I...I came to bring you home.” 

“You walked all this way? How...How did you navigate the tunnels?! They’re pitch black down there.” Tim moved to cup her face in his hands, looking at her with pure adoration. Everything felt like it could be okay. 

Then a new voice filled the room. “I suspect a helpful door opened for you, Ms. James. “ Elias’s voice cut through her like ice as she glanced at the doorway. There he stood in his perfect suit with his perfectly styled hair and looking far too confident. The sight of him made her want to throw up. “Or was the Distortion’s presence merely a not-so-happy coincidence?” As he stepped forward, Tim’s arms tightened around her. “If you needed to come here for work then I’m sure you could have caught the next train here. Save yourself all the trouble. But that’s not it, is it?” It was he got closer that Sasha noticed that his eyes were a bright green and growing brighter. 

She stood up as straight as she could, staring into this too-bright eyes. “I’m here to take him home. I won’t leave without him.” Certainty she hadn’t known herself to possess filled her voice. 

Elias’s smile was as artificial as the rest of his demeanour. “Oh, but nobody leaves. Not without a high price. One I’m not sure our dear Tim is willing to pay. After all, he came here with such certainty; so determined to find out the truth about Danny and be able to provide for his lovely fiance.” He stood far too close to her. “I suggest you try to go back the way you came, Ms. James. Because he signed his life away to me and he’s going  _ nowhere _ . I’m not the most patient man and I strongly suggest against testing me.” 

“Sash...Please. Just...Just go.” Tim’s arms loosened around her as panic began to fill his voice. 

Sasha stood firm. “I’m not going anywhere.” 

“Very well.” Elias sighed. “I was rather hoping to avoid this.” His eyes met hers and it was as if there were a ripple in reality; as if something had changed. 

_ She was back home - back in London. It was the midst of summer and the town was alive. But no one was looking at her; everyone was looking past her. No matter how much she tried to talk, no one responded. Then Sasha caught sight of them; Georgie, Melanie, Tim, and a woman she had never seen before. They were laughing and joking around. Tim’s arm was wrapped around the woman. As she grew closer, Sasha heard her speak. “ _ Well, I’m definitely looking forward to officially becoming Sasha Stoker.”  _ Wait. That...That wasn’t her.  _

_ Things seemed to change again.  _

_ Sasha was taken through memory after memory; every moment she treasured dear and watched as someone else took her place within them. She watched as she was utterly replaced and nobody noticed. She watched as she was forgotten. _

“That’s what you fear, isn’t it?” Sasha stumbled backward, gasping as she took a deep breath. She was back in Jon’s office. She was back in reality. “Being forgotten. Being replaced and having no one notice you even existed to begin with.” 

“What...What did you do to me?” Sasha demanded, trying to keep herself calm as Tim wrapped an arm around her.  _ Because Tim was here and he  _ saw _ her and he loved her _ . 

Elias’s smile widened. “Only a fraction of what I’ll do if you stay. Now I suggest you make your exit and that I never have the misfortune of having to see you again. Tim, I think we have a few things we need to discuss in my office.” The only goodbye she got from Tim was the briefest kiss before he was gone. Sasha slumped to her knees. 

Neither her nor Jon spoke for a few moments. “I...I can help you get the trap door open. Probably even find a torch to help you on the way back.” There was an unease to Jon’s voice as they moved to help Sasha stand up. 

But her mind was already set. “I’m not leaving without him. I don’t care what Elias Bouchard does to me. I’m not leaving without Tim.” She insisted, glancing at her friend. “Now show me how to get to his office.” 

As it turned out, Sasha didn’t need to reach Elias’s office. Instead he had been stopped in the Institute’s reception area by his husband. By Peter’s side stood yet someone else she recognised. Martin’s physical presence seemed to waver, flickering in and out of reality. But it solidified once his eyes blew wide as they caught sight of her and Jon. Apparently his shock was enough to gain the attention of others there too. 

“Either you’re ambitious or inexplicably stupid, Ms. James.” The attention of everyone in the room fell on her. “In my opinion, bravery is just another word for stupidity.” Elias glanced around the room, practically revelling in the attention of so many of his workers. “But you will make such a wonderful example. Coming after your fiance is a noble cause but this isn’t a noble place.” 

“Come now, Elias.” Somehow every word Peter Lukas spoke made Sasha feel cold. “She came all this way. And look, she even brought a guitar! Perhaps we should let her play for us. One last song.” Unlike Elias, Peter’s smile was sincere and that only made it so much worse. “I’ll even offer you a wager. You play something truly extraordinary, and my dear husband will rethink your situation. But if you don’t...Well, then I’m afraid that Elias will have to go through with whatever terrifying things he has planned. Of course, you don’t have to take the wager. You can just walk away. Alone.” 

Feeling more vulnerable and seen than she ever had before, Sasha’s mind went unchanged. “I’ll play you a song.” And one song in particular came to mind. After all, where better to try out a song created to get rid of a fear than in a place that practically oozed in it? So she began to play. Then she began to sing. Sasha lost herself in the song, embracing every single note. She felt the air change around her. Hints of warmth fought against Forsaken's cold. Whatever fear and anxiety she felt faded as she played the song to its completion. 

When she finished, there was pure silence. It was only broken when Peter Lukas began to laugh. “Well, I can hardly argue against that. I’ve never had a song make me feel so  _ unwanted _ before! It’s rather delightful, really!” It was unsurprising that a servant of the Lonely was so ecstatic about something pushing him back and isolating him. “Now, my dear Elias, I think this is where you come in.” 

Elias scowled. “I daresay we’re due another divorce soon, Peter.” If there was any real threat behind the words then it certainly didn’t bother Peter Lukas. “But fine. I suppose I’ll indulge in my husband’s wagers for once - if only so I never have to hear that song again. Your devotion and seeming blind love reminds me of a story from a long time ago…” His scowl stretched into a grin. “I’ll let you both walk through the tunnels and right back home,  _ but _ you won’t walk hand in hand, or arm in arm or anything like that.” An uneasy feeling began to fill Sasha’s stomach. “You, Ms. James, will walk in front and he will walk in the back. And if you glance back to try and check if he’s there, then Tim comes right back to the Institute and there’s nothing you can do about it.” 

“It’s a trick!” Tim’s voice cut through the air. 

“It’s a test.” Peter assured him. “How much faith can you really put in your love?” As if to exaggerate his point, he moved to wrap an arm around Elias. Neither looked happy about it. “Martin, be a dear and make sure they get to the tunnels safely.” 

None of them said a word as they walked down to the Archives. Martin and Jon practically clung to each other, indulging in the attention that they had both been denied for so long. Her own hand was grasping Tim’s tightly, trying to remember how it felt in her own for when they would have to walk alone. 

It was only as the trap door opened that Martin finally spoke. “You...You have to do this. Both of you. Because if you can’t then what chance do the rest of us have? What chance do any of us have?” 

“We’ll do it.” Sasha insisted with a tense smile. Though, she wasn’t sure if she was trying to assure him or reassure herself. “We’ll make it. Maybe...Maybe you two could too.” 

Jon and Martin looked at each other with something that didn’t quite dare to be hope in their eyes. “You two have to do it first.” Jon sighed. “Prove to us that we have a chance. Please.” They whispered before clearing their throat. Jon glanced at Tim. “Look after her.” 

Tim laughed. “As if Sasha needs anyone to look after her.” He squeezed her hand gently. “I love you, Sash. More than anything.” 

“I love you too.” She promised. 

With that, she headed down into the tunnels and began to walk, trying to listen for Tim’s footsteps behind her. 

The longer she walked, the more doubt began to set in. The more voices around her began to whisper and tempt. Was...Was Tim really behind her? Had this just been a ploy to get her to leave? To send her away from the Institute and leave him behind? She tried calling to him but any reply was lost within the whispers of the tunnel and the doubt inside her own mind. 

It was overwhelming. 

She could feel  _ something _ tugging at the back of her mind; tempting her. It needed knowledge of what was truly going on. It needed to Know. It had to Know. But Sasha knew she couldn’t! If she did then Tim would be gone forever. She’d just prove to every poor soul down that there it wasn’t even worth trying. 

But the longing need didn’t let up. 

She wouldn’t. 

She couldn’t. 

She didn’t want to. 

She- 

Sasha James looked back. 

**Author's Note:**

> 'Happy ending'? Haven't heard of her. Comments and kudos are always appreciated or hmu @ desert-lily on tumblr!


End file.
